


The Heir

by chickenmai



Series: The Hobbit fanart [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenmai/pseuds/chickenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something quick for Fíli since he is my favorite. It's a shame I haven't upload anything of him ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir

Haven't colored anything decently so I feel a bit rusty doing this. Still trying to figure out which brush setting works best.

Feedback are much appriciated. 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr  
> http://chickenmai.tumblr.com/image/46461653844


End file.
